Vegetasei
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: What if Bulma went to Vegetasei when she was little. What would happen if Vegeta And her became friends. What about Freiza and Vegetasei being destroyed.
1. The Beginning

Okay, so this is just an idea that I'm working on. I have no idea were its going. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bulma is 3 years old & Vegeta is 5.

WARNING: Mentions of abuse & OOC from everyone.

The little girl sat on her bed listening to her parents argue again. The sound of her mother's high-pitched screams ceased when little Bulma heard the sound of someone being punched. The sound she knew all too well.

Going to the mirror Bulma inspected her self her cerulean hair covered the fading bruises on her face and neck.

The door to her room opened and her mother came in. Bulma could tell her mother was in a lot of pain. If the developing bruises were not enough evidence the tears that strolled down her face were.

"I'm going with the Saiyans aren't I." Bulma asks her mother who was stroking her daughter's hair affectionately.

"I'm sorry, I tried as hard as I could. But you have to go. Okay." Bunny said looking at her daughter for one of the last times.

"It's okay mummy. Maybe I'll make my first friend." Little Bulma said happily thinking of what her friend was going to be like.

'Always the optimist.' Bunny thought as she walked out of her daughter's room.

With little Vegeta.

Out in space in a large space ship would have been fun for any 5-year-old, but not Vegeta. He was bored. He had beaten every sparring partner he had fought and explored the ship several times. The little Saiyan didn't know what to do. So he decided to go and annoy his fathers workers.

"What does this do?" The 5-year-old asked for a eighth time.

"Nothing." Said the worker.

"Okay." Vegeta said and then he started to hum rather loudly.

Still humming Vegeta started to push random buttons.

"Please Prince don't push any buttons." One of the workers said.

"This is no fun." Vegeta whispered to himself and left the room.

Going to his parent's room Vegeta grabbed a couple photographs of his older sister as a baby. Finding his sister in the cafeteria with her boyfriend. Walking over to them Vegeta was laughing maniacally inside his head.

"What do you want brat?" Melina asked as she saw her little brother.

"Nothing." Vegeta said as he sat on one of the empty chairs trying to look innocent. "Look what I found." Vegeta said showing his sister's boyfriend the photographs of his sister as a baby.

"Vegeta your dead!" Melina's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Ha you'll never catch me." Vegeta screamed as he ran past his parents.

"You brat just wait. I'm going to rip you apart." Melina said trying to catch Vegeta.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Queen Rosicheena asked her mate.

"Leave them be." King Vegeta replied watching his offspring.

Thanks for reading please review. :)


	2. Kinda, Maybe, Friends

Chapter 2. Hope u enjoy. Dragon ball Z doesn't belong to me.

Today was the day that Bulma was leaving with the Saiyans. Bunny was nervous because she didn't like the Saiyans. Mr. Briefs was ecstatic because he was getting rid of the nuisance that was his daughter. Bulma was excited because she was set on making her first friend.

Everyone was broken out of his or her thoughts by the familiar tremble of the earth. Getting her suitcase Bulma ran down the stairs. When she got to the foyer she could see her parents talking to the saiyans. They didn't take any notice of her so she just listened to the conversation.

"Come on child." The women with long curly hair said. Leading Bulma to an enormous sphere that was made of some type of metal.

After they left the earth's atmosphere Bulma was free to explore the spaceship. Taking turn after turn Bulma found herself in a large room. The room had a large window that overlooked the silk sky, which was covered with diamonds that were radiant. '_Its_ _beautiful_ 'Bulma thought as she continued to look at the stars.

Walking down the hall Vegeta made his way to the observatory deck where he was sure his sister was. He sauntered into the room noticing that his sister was not there, but there was a new victim looking out the window. '_She's the reason we went to that mud-ball_.' Vegeta thought as evil new plans formed in his brain.

"You don't look that smart." Vegeta said taking pleasure in her startled jump.

"You scared me." Bulma said with her hand on her heart.

Vegeta just stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Bulma said quickly forgetting she was startled.

"Okay." Vegeta said confused as to what a friend was. "What's a friend."

"A friend is a someone you know, trust and like." Bulma explained.

"Ha ha why would I want a friend." Vegeta asked while staring at Bulma as if she had grown a second head.

"But you said you would." Bulma said before crying.

"Okay, okay I'll be your friend if you shut up." Vegeta said hoping like hell she would shut up.

"Yay." She said as she started to jump up and down.

'_What have I gotten myself into.' _Vegeta thought to himself as he watched the girl with amusement.

"So what do you want to do?" Bulma asked looking at him expectantly.

"We will go train." Vegeta said as he walked to the training facilities.

"Train for what." Bulma asked.

"Train to be the strongest dah." Vegeta said like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Why." Bulma asked.

"Why what." Vegeta answered getting annoyed of her constant talking.

"Are we training to become the strongest?" Bulma inquired

"So I can achieve super saiyan." Vegeta replied

"What's super saiyan." Bulma asked curiously.

"It's the ultimate achievement for a saiyan." Vegeta said as he daydreamed about the day when he would finally become a super saiyan.

Walking into the training room Vegeta saw his sister tongue sparring with her boyfriend.

"Why don't you get a room?" Vegeta questioned as innocently as he could.

"Incase you haven't notice this is a room." Melina said smartly.

"What I meant was why don't you do that in private." Vegeta argue.

"Well it was private until you and the girl came in." Melina said.

"Whatever." Vegeta said as he turned to drag Bulma to the far corner of the room only to realize she wasn't there. Looking around the room Vegeta found her at the electronic door fiddling with the wires.

"Girl what are you doing." He asked.

"Nothing." She answered still findiling with the wires.

"Would you stop playing with the wires?" He asked.

"Okay" Bulma said with a big grin.

"Now sit still while I train." Vegeta said as he dragged Bulma to the far corner of the room.

"Why can't I train." Bulma whined.

"It just occurred to me that you are weak." Vegeta said roughly.

"But I can still train." Bulma protested as the king of saiyans walked into the room.

"Ah this is where you were little one." The king said as he approached the arguing pair.

"Mister he wont let me train." Bulma said while pouting and pointing to Vegeta who was doing a set of push-ups.

"Well little one you didn't come here to train." King Vegeta said.

"Why did I come here." Bulma questioned.

"You came here to be a part of our science wing." King Vegeta said.

"Can I still train." Bulma asked.

"Sure, the brat can teach you." King Vegeta said as he looked at his son who was staring at him with wide eyes.

So Vegeta trained Bulma in the evening after he had finished his training.

Thanks for reading. Please review or I'll stick little Vegeta on you and he bites.


	3. Life on Vegetasei

Chapter 3.

The landing on Vegetasei was rough but Bulma didn't seem to notice. Running down the ramp Bulma was excited to see her new home. The first thing she noticed was that the sky was a violet colour and the clouds were crimson. The trees were only a little bit bigger than they were on Earth and the bark was a reddish-orange colour.

Vegeta who got knocked down in Bulma's rush just walked past her wondering to himself why she was just standing there. He walked to the royal training room that was the closest to the lab knowing that Bulma would join him to train after she had finished for the day.

Bulma was led to the extravagant throne room where a man with a scar on his cheek was waiting. Thy mans name was Bardock the head of the science department. After talking to the king for a little while Bardock lead Bulma to the lab to test her. Bulma done very well and passed all of her tests and even learned how to read saiyan.

After Dinner and dessert Vegeta was going to train Bulma. Walking slowly to the training room once inside Vegeta demonstrated how to make a ki ball. Turning around Vegeta saw Bulma curled up on the floor sucking her thumb. _'So much for training.' _Vegeta thought as he carried her to her room. Gentle tucking her in Vegeta went to do a few more hours of training before bed.

Today was Bulma's first day of work. Entering the lab Bulma had a choice of projects she could do. She choose to try and make a capsule. She had finished just in time for lunch. Walking with Vegeta to the dining room they ate in silence.

"Bardock." Bulma said.

"Yes little one." Bardock replied getting down to her level.

"I finished this." Bulma said holding out her finished capsule.

"Okay. You need to go give it to the king." Bardock explained.

"Okay." Bulma said walking out the door

'_I wonder if she knows where she's going.' _Bardock thought going back to his work.

Bulma didn't know where she was going but she wanted to explore. The castle halls were richly decorated. Most of the tapestries depicted violent battles. Walking down many flights of stairs Bulma found herself in a room that had six cells on each side. Some of the cells had dried blood in them. Walking further into the room she saw two rooms at the end of the hall. Opening one of the doors Bulma noticed that there were layers of blood on the floor and walls. She also noticed that used syringes littered the floor some of them still half fill. The three-year-old couldn't take the sight and smell so she started to cry.

Bardock was worried, it had been an hour and little Bulma wasn't back. Walking quickly to the throne room he explained what happened to the king. Bardock and a few other saiyans were ordered to search the castle.

Hearing the commotion Vegeta went to search for Bulma. _'I'm not worried.' _Vegeta thought to himself even though it wasn't true. Following her sent that was mixed with her sadness Vegeta found her crying in one of the torture rooms. Picking her up carefully Vegeta carried her to her room and stayed with her there until she fell asleep.

Vegeta continued to train and train Bulma. Bulma continued to invent stuff for Vegetasei and became very good friend s with Vegeta. They both lived happily until…


	4. Frieza

Character 4.

Frieza.

Bulma noticed that the air was tense at breakfast and before she could ask Vegeta about it he stormed out of the room. That didn't surprise her much whenever he didn't get his way he stormed out but the look on his face scared her. Bulma asked the king but he said it was nothing.

Vegeta walked to his mother's garden. It usual calmed him down but it wasn't working. Walking to the biggest tree Vegeta started to punch and kick it.

"Vegeta." Bulma said timidly from behind him.

"What? Little one." Vegeta asked still punching and kicking the tree.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What ever do you mean." Vegeta said in a sarcastic way.

"Vegeta, please tell me." Bulma said staring at his fist. Following her gaze Vegeta saw his fists were bleeding.

"Its nothing." Vegeta said walking to the nearby lake washing the blood of his hands.

"Are you sure." Bulma asked sitting down beside him.

"Yea, do you want to spar." Vegeta asked jumping up.

"Okay but you have to be gentle." Bulma said getting into her stance.

After of few hours of sparring Bulma was puffing while lying on the soft grass. Vegeta was fighting an invisible opponent. Bulma loved watching Vegeta fight his movements were graceful yet powerful.

Frieza made his way to the throne room loving that the prideful saiyans bowed to him.

"Ah Vegeta its been a while hasn't it." Frieza said walking to the throne.

"Yes it has lord Frieza." King Vegeta said bowing.

"So, where is your son?" Frieza asked as his painted lips went into a sinister smirk.

"He is in his mothers garden." King Vegeta said.

The air turned cold as Frieza walked in. Vegeta stopped mid kick when he saw the ugly white and pink lizard.

"Hello little one. What's your name?" Frieza asked the cerulean haired girl who had been watching Vegeta.

"I'm Bulma." She replied.

Vegeta had a sudden urge to get Bulma far away from Frieza.

"What do you want Frieza?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"Why, nothing my dear boy." Frieza replied still looking at Bulma.

"Bulma would you please go to your room." Vegeta asked receiving an odd look from Bulma.

"Okay." Bulma said walking out of the room. _' I wonder what wrong with him. Boys are strange.'_ Bulma thought walking to her room.

(Nighttime.)

Walking into her room Vegeta put the note and his betrothal necklace on the dressing table. He fought the feeling to look at her one last time as he left.

I know it's short but oh well.


	5. Their lives

Chapter 5.

Bulma's life had only been a little different after Vegeta left. She became best friend with Chi chi and Kakarrot. She continued to train and invent things for the saiyans. Bulma did miss Vegeta and thought about him all the time.

Vegeta's life had been a living hell. He had gathered many scars on his body the worst one was on his back it went from his right shoulder to his left hip.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa had just come back from their purging mission. Vegeta went to report to Frieza. Frieza was in one of his moods and decided he didn't like Vegeta's attitude. Before Vegeta could do anything a burning pain ripped into his back. His vision blurred but he could still see Frieza who had a twisted smile on his face and Vegeta's blood on his tail.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

He had also been raped.

_**Flashback.**_

****

The nine-year-old prince walked into Frieza's room. He had no idea what Frieza wanted. Waiting impatiently Vegeta turned when he heard the door opening. Before he knew what was happening he was on the bed with Frieza sitting on top of his hips. Frieza's coarse hands rubbed Vegeta's smooth skin. Frieza was delighted to see a green tint come to Vegeta's face when he grabbed his member. Frieza had to admit Vegeta was big for his age. Frieza grabbed Vegeta's hand and glided it to his member. Then he started to help Vegeta stroke him. Until the lizard cummed.

End of flashback.

He had been humiliated, beaten, kept in a small dark room and starved but worst of all he dreamt about Bulma. Every night he dreamt that he was on Vegetasei back with his Bulma. Training her and annoying her… loving her.

Okay another short chapter. Not a good rape scene either. However, I think it gets better. **Sneak peek: Vegeta visits Vegetasei. Find out what happens.**


	6. Return p1

Chapter 6.

Bulma noticed all the saiyans were rushing around and wondered what was going on. She knew exactly who would have the information so she ran to the kitchen.

"Chichi what's going on?" Bulma asked as she entered the kitchen.

"All I know is someone very important is coming." Chichi said while stirring whatever was in her pot.

"Who?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I don't know, all I was told was to make a lot of food for tonight." Chichi said moving around her kitchen.

"Oh." Bulma said disappointed she didn't who was coming.

"Why don't you go ask the king. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you who's coming. Chichi said while smiling to Bulma.

"Okay." said Bulma running to the throne room.

"King … Vegeta… who's … coming… tonight." Bulma asked in-between breaths.

"Nobody." The king lied while looking at his adopted daughter. King Vegeta couldn't believe how beautiful she was, to bad everyone else has noticed too.

"You're lying." Bulma said with a pout on her face. "Please, please tell me."

"Fine its Frieza." King Vegeta said easily hiding the anger and sadness he felt when he said that name.

"Is there going to be celebration." Bulma asked happily thinking of what she was going to wear.

"Yes, but you are not intending." The king said sternly.

"But why." She asked she had been hopeful to see if Vegeta was at the celebration.

"Because I said so." The king said as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

'I can't believe I can't go he didn't even give me a reason.' Bulma thought letting her feet guide her to the familiar room. She snapped out of her thoughts when she slammed into the door.

Entering the room his smell assaulted her senses. It was hard to believe that after all the years he had been gone his scent still lingered in his room. Dropping her body on his king sized bed Bulma fell asleep dreaming of her returning prince.

(LATER)

Feeling her body being roughly shaken. Bulma woke up and glared at the person who dared wake her up. Staring back at her were coal black eyes…

Please review.


	7. Return p2

Chapter 7.

"Kakarrot, what are you doing." Bulma asked still glaring at him.

"Chichi told me to get you." Kakarrot explained.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because you only have an hour to get ready for the celebration." He said trying mimic Chichi's voice

"But the king said I wasn't aloud to go." She replied.

"That's never stopped you. Go." Kakarrot said pulling Bulma off the bed.

Bulma rushed to her room. Quickly getting into a warm shower she washed her hair and body. Slipping into the strapless, short silver dress. She put on her purple pumps and her three beaded amethyst bracelets. She left her semi-wet hair down and applied a little black eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. Looking in the mirror Bulma smiled to herself and walked to the royal dinning room.

Walking to his old room Vegeta got ready for the celebration. Stepping into his room, he noticed something was different. Looking around the room Vegeta found nothing wrong even though it was a little dusty. He deiced to investigate later and stepped into a warm shower. Pulling on his spandex trousers which were black. He put on his royal armor. It was white with Vegetasie's symbol on the left breast. The armor had long gold shoulder guards with a crimson cape attached. He put on his white gloves and gold tipped boots. He walked quietly to the royal dinning room.

The dinning room was richly decorated in blue and black. The men were dressed in their best armor and the women in their best dresses. Some people were dancing. Walking into the dinning room Bulma was amazed, the room was beautiful. Little did the beauty know that three sets of eyes landed on her. One looked at her with lust, one with disappointment and the other with admiration.

Vegeta watched her enter and slowly strolled over to her. The closer he got to her the more he could take in. Her cerulean hair and sparkling eyes. Her luscious pink lips, long neck and ample round bust. Her flat stomach, shapely hips and lengthy legs.

"Hello little one." a masculine voice said to her left

"Vegeta Bulma squealed in surprise and jumped into his arms.

He caught her and they began to dance. Their bodies moving in sync with the music. Never once did their bodies break apart.

The party ended all to soon and the couple broke apart.

"Well bye Vegeta." Bulma said and quickly pecked him on cheek. Walking away with a blush dusted on her face. After the shock wore off Vegeta followed Bulma.

"Little one. It's rude to walk off after kissing someone. Especially a prince." Vegeta told her when he caught up to her, which happened to be right outside her room.

"Oh." Bulma said dumbly and began to giggle nervously.

**Review, review, review review.**


	8. Gone

Chapter 8.

Vegeta got out of bed before the sun rose. Not looking back at the sleeping figure. He started to train.

The bright sunlight woke Bulma up. Looking to her left she saw the empty bed and frowned. She knew that last night wasn't a dream because of the pain she felt. Therefore, she decided to look for him after a long warm shower. She put on yellow skinny jeans covering the hickeys on her thighs. She put on a long sleeved black top to cover her abused chest, shoulders and abdomen. Putting knee high boots on she walked set out to find Vegeta.

The sweat ran down his muscled back. Training in 250 Gs was easier than he remembered. He was fighting an invisible opponent high in the air until someone turned off the gravity. Plummeting to the ground Vegeta swiftly caught himself before he could hit it.

"What the hell? You idiot." Vegeta shouted at the person who entered the gravity room.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." Bulma said.

"It's Prince Vegeta to you." He replied arrogantly.

"We need to talk." She said ignoring his rudeness and his arrogant aura.

"About what." He asked.

"About last night." She said.

"What about last night." He asked in a bored tone.

"Well… umm I was uh wondering what we are?" Bulma asked looking at the floor.

"Us." He laughed. "There is no us." Vegeta stated cruelly.

"But last night." She asked.

"Meant nothing." Vegeta said and walked out of the room leaving Bulma to cry by herself.

Bulma made her way to her room like a zombie. Falling on to her unmade bed Bulma was lulled to sleep by Vegeta's unique scent.

(Nighttime)

King Vegeta entered the room. Looking down at the sleeping figure he smiled. He placed the plate of food on the dressing table and turned to leave. Yet something stopped him. Turning back he looked at the sleeping figure, noticing a bruise on their neck. Pulling down the shirt king Vegeta saw the bite mark at the junction of the neck.

"Vegeta we leave in 5 minutes." Zarbon said.

"Yeah, whatever." Vegeta replied still looking out at the violet sea.

A knock at her door roused Bulma from her sleep. Opening it Bulma saw the ugly lizard.

"Hi." Bulma said unsure of why Frieza was there.

Frieza didn't reply. He roughly grabbed her delicate wrist and dragged her down the abandoned hallway. Frieza dragged a frightened Bulma into his spacecraft. The launch was rough and Bulma hit the back wall because she stubbornly refused to buckle herself in.

"I warned you." Frieza taunted. "Now my cherub lets watch the fireworks." Frieza said stroking her cheek lovingly. Bulma flinched at his touch.

"What fireworks." Bulma asked in a whisper.

"You'll see." Frieza said with a twisted smile. Dragging Bulma towards the window. Letting a large ball of ki gather in his hand. Frieza released the ki on unsuspecting Vegetasei. The planet exploded in a red hue and where it once was situated was now a vast blackness.

"No." Bulma screamed as Frieza threw the ki ball. Tears streamed down her face as her knees gave out and she fell to the cold floor. Frieza's manic laughter filled Bulma ears before she passed out.

Please review. Bye.


	9. An alien flu!

Chapter 9.

Bulma woke up with a sore head and an empty stomach. Looking around she noticed that she was in a room that was 6 by 8 feet. It had white walls that seemed to close in on her. A sharp knocking sound brought Bulma out of her inspection. The door opened to reveal a green skinned man. His amber eyes studied her with a lewd look.

"Come." He ordered her.

Being her stubborn self she didn't move.

He smiled at her attitude and thought of how much fun he would have braking her. Grabbing her by the hair he dragged her to the observatory.

Frieza sat on his floating throne waiting for Zarbon to bring him the girl. A vicious smirk formed on his face as he watched Zarbon drag the girl into the room. Throwing her in front of his master Zarbon bowed and then left.

"Welcome to my ship, my cherub." Frieza said getting of his chair and walking to her.

"What do you want?" Bulma spat while moving away from him.

"I want you to work for me." Frieza replied.

"Why?" Bulma questioned.

"None of your business." Frieza said. "Kade." Frieza said. The door opened and a purple skinned alien walked in.

"Take her to the lab." Frieza said as he walked back to his throne.

(2 weeks later.)

Bulma had been very tired for the past few days. Every night after work she would fall into a very deep sleep. She had lost a few pounds and would have killer headaches some days. Bulma seriously didn't know what was wrong. Thinking over all the possibilities her genius mind could only come up with one thing… an alien flu.

In the next few weeks Bulma had gone to bed early, drunk lots of fluids, and ate healthy. However she still felt sick and to make it worse she was now vomiting every morning. So combined with her other symptoms she came to a conclusion she was … pregnant. Now all she had to do was get it confirmed without alerting Frieza.

"Kade." Bulma said in a whisper.

"What is it?" he asked not looking up from his work.

"I need your help." She said.

"Oh, with an experiment." Kade asked.

"No." she replied.

"Is a solider bothering you." He asked concerned.

"No." She replied.

"Does it have something to with Zarbon." He asked still concerned.

"No." She replied

"Then what is it." He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Bulma said looking at the floor.

"Oh. Whose is it?" He asked.

"I don't want to say and I'm not even sure if I am." Bulma stated.

"Okay, I'll get you a test." Kade said and walked to the door.

"Please don't tell Frieza." Bulma said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kade said halfway down the hall.

These two minutes were the longest two minutes in her life. Waiting wasn't one of her specialties. The plastic stick came up pink, positive. 'I'm pregnant.' Her mind screamed over an over again as tears streamed down her face. 'Oh no, what can I do.'

Bulma had a plan to escape. To leave Frieza behind her. To leave Vegeta behind her. Sneaking past the guards she went to the docking bay. Sneaking to the nearest ship she started to pick the lock.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a deep voice questioned.

A shiver ran down her spine as she turned and came face to face with…

REVIEW.


	10. Escape

Chapter 10.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his well-defined chest. Staring down at the petite women with blue hair like she was his prey.

"Well?" His gruff voice asked fully expecting an answer.

"Umm." Was the only thing Bulma could say before she broke out in nervous laughter.

Stalking forward Vegeta loved watching Bulma step back to keep away from him. A smug smirk graced his face when her back hit the spaceship. His body effectively trapping hers. Taking this chance to take in her unique scent. Vegeta frowned and sniffed her again. Stepping back he studied her. Noticing her skin glowed more than usual, her breasts were slightly bigger and there was a minute bump.

'How dear any one touch what's mine.' Vegeta thought as he growled, scaring Bulma. "Go away whore and don't let me catch you trying to escape again or Frieza will know of the _thing_ growing inside you." Vegeta said harshly as he walked away leaving a crying Bulma behind him.

Bulma worked in the lab for seven hours straight trying to get the events of last night out of her mind. Now three people knew including her. ' I have to get out of here. I got to plan my every move.' Bulma thought scribbling down details on a piece of scrap paper. When she had finished she got up and felt light headed a few seconds before walking to her room and collapsing on bed.

Night came fast much to Bulma's pleasure. Putting her plan in action she quickly made her way to the docking bay. Unfortunately for her Zarbon was just coming back from a purging mission.

"Did you come to greet me." Zarbon asked suggestively while looking her up and down.

"… Yes…" she answered hesitantly.

"The let me escort you to my room." Zarbon said with a lewd smirk.

They walked to his room in silence. Opening the door Bulma hesitated which made Zarbon push her into the room. Bulma noticed his room was a lot nicer than hers was and it had a bigger bed. Zarbon watched her examine his room.

Walking to her he started to place open mouth kisses on her neck. He began to nibble on her earlobe. She went stock-still at the sensation. Turning her round he kissed her on the lips. Holding her still as she struggled he delved his tongue into her mouth. Caressing her flesh roughly.

Bulma thrashed in his hold and kicked him where it hurt. Running as fast and as quietly as she could she got to the docking bay. Picking the nearest ships lock she entered and set it to launch before she put on her seat belt. The spaceship took off fast as Bulma felt her heart pound.

"Lord Frieza." Kade said while bowing.

"What?" Frieza asked looking at Kade curiously.

"Bulma is pregnant." Kade said scared of what his master's reaction would be.

"Whose is it? And how long have you known? Frieza asked.

"I don't know and a few days." Kade said.

A ball of ki formed in Frieza's hand and Kade lie dead on the floor.

(1 hour later.)

"Lord Frieza." Zarbon said entering the room.

"What?" He snapped.

"Bulma's escaped." Zarbon said Frieza's reply was silence.

"Fine." Frieza said after a few minutes and waved his hand to dismiss Zarbon.

Review.


	11. Super Saiyan

Chapter 11.

"How dare he humiliate me. Who does he think he is? Does he honestly think he can beat me.' Frieza thought as he shot down the remaining blood red liquid. Loving the way it burnt his throat. A twisted smirk formed on his lips as he thought of ways to torture the prince.

The prince walked into the observatory not bothering to bow. He just arrogantly stood in front of the pink lizard. Smirking when he saw the frown on Frieaza's face.

"Well what do you want." Vegeta asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I was the one that destroyed Vegetasei not a comet." Frieza smiled at the look on Vegeta's face.

Frieza looked at Vegeta scared when Vegeta's hair kept changing from black to gold.

Frieza laughed and looked at the black haired Vegeta. "Oh, poor little boy still can't go super saiyan." Frieza said laughing. A punch to his jaw shut Frieza up.

Frieza smirked and punched Vegeta in the stomach making him fly through the air and crash through the steel wall. Getting up Vegeta and Frieza fought. A few minutes later Vegeta sported three broken ribs. While Frieza was uninjured.

"Do you remember my little blue haired cherub. I unfortunately had to kill her. She was carrying a diseased monkey child." Frieza said looking at Vegeta's shocked expression.

'My mate was with my child. Now she's dead. He… he killed her.' Vegeta thought as an indestructible rage came over him. His hair turned gold and his eyes turned precious teal. "I'm going to kill you." Vegeta's voice boomed bouncing of the steel walls. He aimed a giant ball of ki at Frieza's chest and released it. The smell of burning flesh intoxicated the air.

Vegeta sunk to his knees and began to cry at his loss.

**NOTE FOR READERS:** Vegeta mated Bulma in chapter 7. Thanks to everyone who reviews.


	12. Trunks

Chapter 12.

Bulma had been in space for 3 weeks with nothing to see but a vast blackness occasional filled with diamonds. She had swelled to the size of a whale. She had also been watching people give birth on her laptop which slightly disturbed her.

Bulma noticed that her contractions were getting longer and stronger. They were about 30 minutes apart. After 5 hours Bulma's contractions had a definite start, a peak and an end. The gripping sensation in her stomach and back grew stronger and now the contractions were only two minutes apart.

She noticed she had been sweating a lot and poured herself a large glass of water before going to the bedroom. After waddling a few steps Bulma felt like she had peed her pant and a liquid was slowly dripping down her thighs.

Bulma lay down on her bed when her contractions were only one minute apart and maintained their peak. She was scared she had only been pregnant for about 4 months. 'No, no this can't be happening.' She thought as she began to tremble in pain.

Her contractions stopped and she was internally gratefully. Until after 30 minutes she had the urge to push. After an hour and a half of pushing she felt her womanhood being stretched. Looking down she could see her baby's head. Awkwardly she pulled her baby out.

Her baby boy cried for all he was when he enter this world. He had purple tuffs of hair on his head and the biggest bluest eyes Bulma had ever seen.

"I think I'll call you Trunks." Bulma said exhausted and in pain. Once the little boy heard his mother's voice he instantly stopped crying.

(1 week later.)

Bulma and Trunks landed safely on earth. Earth reminded her of Vegetasei.

Bunny had left Mr. Briefs and now lived in a quaint little house on the outskirts of a small town. Bulma remembered a little about her childhood. She definitely remembered how ditzy her mother was and what a good cook she was.

Her biological mother Bunny welcomed her with open arms. Teaching her how to be a good mother. Even though all Trunks did was eat and sleep.

Bulma was sad that she would never get to see the father of her child again. Even if he was an arrogant jerk. But Trunks kept her busy and the only time she got to think about it was at night.


	13. Meet your son

Chapter 13.

Vegeta dragged his drained body to a spacecraft. 'I'll go to earth to tell Bulma's mother of her passing.' Vegeta thought before collapsing into sleep.

The landing on earth was rough and jolted Vegeta awake. He looked to the rapidly darkening skies before setting off in a streak of blue. Quickly looking for Bulma's mothers ki. He could feel it off to the east.

He landed in front of a quaint little house. Walking over to the door he knocked. Pondering over what he was going to say. A woman with blonde curly hair answered the door.

"May I help you handsome." She asked in a ditzy sort of way.

Vegeta just threw up a little bit in his mouth. "Your daughter is dead." He said not a single emotion in his voice.

The blonde giggled happily. "No she's not."

" Yes she is." Vegeta spoke sternly. 'This woman is crazy.' Vegeta thought.

"No she's not. Her and Trunks are fine." Bunny replied.

"Who's Trunks." Vegeta asked instinctively.

"Her cute little baby." Bunny explained.

Her mother was taking a while Bulma thought while feeding Trunks. Therefore, she decided to investigate. Putting Trunks in his high chair she walked towards her mum.

"Mum what's taking you so long?" Bulma asked looking at the person her mother was talking to. She froze the instant she saw Vegeta.

"What are you doing here." Bulma asked not noticing her mother walk away.

"I came to inform your family of your death." Vegeta said still recovering from his shock.

"But I'm not dead." She said smiling at him.

"I've noticed." He said staring at her features.

Bulma suddenly hugged Vegeta. He returned the hug and their lips meet in burning passion. The moment was ruined by the sound of crying.

"I have to see if Trunks is okay." Bulma said reluctantly moving away from Vegeta. He followed her silently. Both Bulma and Vegeta glared down at the chubby infant who had stooped crying.

The little infant looked curiously at the man beside his mother. He was tall and brawny. His hair looked funny and he had a tail like him. Trunks reached up and grabbed the man's hair. (Vegeta had been leaning over the crib). Trunks pulled it and laughed happily.

Vegeta picked the infant up and pulled him away from his precious hair. His eyes widened when he looked at the lavender tail. He turned his widened eyes to Bulma.

"Vegeta, meet your son." She said timidly and locked lips with Vegeta before he could reply.

THE END.


End file.
